


Was it real or was it a dream?

by Sihyun996



Series: Kinky kpop fics [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihyun996/pseuds/Sihyun996
Summary: Baekho and Ren get separated in a haunted school during the filming for a mission. Baekho slipped and hit his head so hard that he falls into unconsciousness.. or did he really fall?





	Was it real or was it a dream?

In MTV Diary episode 1 and Nu'est received a mission to go through the haunted school.  
Divided in two teams Jr, Aron and Minhyun in one team and Baekho and Ren in the other.  
It's pitch black outside and surely is inside the haunted school, it looked huge. 

 

“So according to the local legend, this school is full of lost and angry spirits that have got stuck in this plane of existance that made them go insane.”  
the MC laughs in an evil tone. Gasps coming from the members 

“Ah, really?” Minhyun asks shocked 

 

“Well yes this is an old high school that was closed back in the late 80s, locals claim to hear screams and chains rattling,  
some even claim to have seen apparitions inside the school premises.” MC finishes again with an evil laugh

 

“Now Ren and Baekho it's your turn to go in there” MC exclaims.  
Ren already looked terrified not wanting to go in there protesting while Baekho was just grinning not scared at all.

 

“But i reaaaally don't wanna go in there” Ren started protesting again “Come on guys you'll do great!” always supportive Jr yelled from behind.  
Ren grips hard to Baekhos arm even before they come close to the school enterance “I'm scared”  
Baekho looks to Ren “Don't worry you got me” as he smiles. Ren felt a bit at ease

 

They slowly start traversing the halls of the school barely seeing a anything. Gradually the scares, from howls to chain rattle to banging on the walls.  
Ren is already frantically screaming clinging hardly to Baekhos arm as Baekho keeps laughing and jumping alongside Ren.  
“Ahh your grip is so tight! I'm here don't worry” night vision cameras recording their every move.

 

Staff in bloody costumes keep coming at them screaming at them and scaring them, banging on the walls, peaking trough holes in the walls, grabbing at them trough the cracks.  
Even Baekho was starting to get a little scared, Rens screams sure didn't help.  
Suddenly they hear loud stomps coming from behind them as they see two large figures running after them.

 

“AH! No get away from me” Ren screams as he lets go of Baekhos arms and starts running down the hallway right behind him the camera crew  
“Hey! Ren-ah wai-” one of the figures tried grabbing Bakeho while the other one ran after Ren.  
After a short struggle Baekho manages to break his arm free and starts running to the staircase to try and escape outside.

 

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he got to the lobby. He saw that he was was getting closer.  
He was able to see the lights outside but then another tall figure appeared in front of him making him trip over his feet and fall right into it's grasp.  
“Ah! Hey hel-” Baekhos cries for help were instantly stopped as the figure covered his mouth. He tried stomping on it's leg but nothing the grip was so tight.

 

Another figure appeared from the dark grabbing his legs in attempts to carry him away but Baekho kicked not giving in.  
The figure that was chasing him finally caught up and and instantly tried grabbing at his legs getting a firm grasp on his left leg while the the other figure grabbed his right leg.  
“Mmmph mmm!” as he tried squirming again as they were carrying him away “Shhhh” came from the figure that was holding his mouth and upper body.

 

Baekho was now really scared, he wasn't sure if this was a part of the act to scare him and Ren or what.  
He started sweating furiously due to running and the long winter coat he was wearing.  
When he realized they were going to the basement he started fighting back again  
“MMM! MMMNH” as they reached the door more of these black figures started appearing from the shadow.  
Baekho wanted to scream help but to no avail as they carried him deeper into the basement

 

After navigating the basement hallways the reached a rather large room stopping at the middle of them room laying him down on a large dirty desk letting him go.  
Before he even tries to run for ithands start grabbing at his clothes his shoes  
“AAAH WHAT ARE YO-” before he could even finish his sentence one of the dark figures pulled his hair and kissed him.  
Baekho opened his eyes wide in fear, no, no, this can't be happening, who are they?

 

In no time all his clothes were gone even his underwear and he was now butt naked,  
on his back on the cold dirty table as many hands touch at places not even Baekhos touched before.  
Pulling on his dick, squeezing his nipples, exploring his mouth, his legs lifted into the air squeezing his big ass cheekes and some even probing his hole.  
Baekho was shocked he couldn't even make a sound. One of the figures went down and enveloped his dick in one gulp, while another one played with his balls.  
He was hard in a second as Baekho has never had anyone touch else touch him there.

 

Baekho felt something brush against his mouth, before he realized what it was.  
It was pushed into his salivating mouth making him gag at the size instantly moving in and out furiously.  
There was now several hands probing at his hole streching him out. As the mouth around his dick increased pace it made Baekho cum right then and there  
making Baekho tighten his mouth around the dick in his mouth causing a moan from the figure above him.

 

He might have came but his dick was enveloped again calling out a moan from Baekho as it felt really sensitive there now.  
The fingers in his ass started streaching him painfully “Nnngh” he moaned hard as he felt something else push at the rim of his hole.  
The figures slick dick started pushing in inch by long inch making Baekho groan in pain at the new sensation in his ass he's never felt before.

 

The dick in his ass has increased his pace fucking in and out harder and harder as sounds of skin slapping against skin were echoing through the room.  
Baekho came once more into the mouth that was sucking him off making him squeeze his ass hard around the thick dick inside his ass.  
The figure started pumping at his ass at an even harder speed now, releasing gravely moans as he came deep inside him.  
There was two dicks eagerly pushing at his mouth making him suck at them both.

 

After several more exchanges Baekho was pushed up into a sitting position feeling spent from cumming so much at once.  
A figure picked him up and laid under him as others grabbed his legs and rose them up to the air again, he felt the figure from under him push his dick whole into his cum leaking ass and soon felt another one push at his hole slowly pushing until it was way in all the way making Baekho wanna scream but release a mere slutty moan. 

 

Again two dicks pushed at his mouth as well his hands were guided to other dicks making Baekhos hands to stroke them keeping all of his body busy.  
Two dicks pumping his ass at a fast pace before filling his ass with more hot cum.  
After what felt like ages they all had his way with him, Baekho passed out right as the last of them came over his naked body.

 

In what felt like a long time Baekho woke up to sounds of his name called out by his members and the staff.  
When he came to, he realized that he's fully clothed laying on the floor, he quickly looked around the room, it was empty, he was alone nobody was there  
“Wah..” he looked around confused “W.. What? Was it all just.. a dream?” 

 

Looking around he noticed the table from his dream. “BAEKHO!” he heard Arons voice nearby calling out to him.  
“I.. I'm here!” his voice sounding hoarse. Minhyun first ran into Baekhos view “Baekho! What are you doing here??” Minhyun yelled  
“Why are you on the floor? Are you okay?” Jr said worried, as they helped him up to his feet

 

“I'm sorry i left you there Baekho” Ren said apologeticaly almost on the verge of tears “Are you okay?” grabbing his arm  
Baekho scratches his head “Uh.. yeah, i guess i slipped and hit my head.” Baekho said smiling. They all start walking out helping Baekho out.  
Baekho was still confused, was it all really just a dream? He thought not realizing cum was leaking down his thighs.

"Got the tape?" Manager asks the PD as Nu'est were waiting in their van.  
"Yes here it is" the PD responds quietly "This could sell for a good price" as they all burst into laughter.


End file.
